A Not So Perfect Love Story
by WeasleyObsession
Summary: Series of drabbles on the relationship of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Written for "100 Quotes of Life Challenge." Rated T just in case. Will be updated over time.
1. Preface

**Preface**

 **Hello, everyone! This is a series of drabbles and one-shots for the "100 Quotes of Life Challenge." It focuses on the relationship of Molly and Arthur Weasley. These are not all necessarily canon, in any particular order, or related to each other in any way. The quote(s) used in each part will be listed at the bottom of that particular story to avoid spoilers. I hope y'all enjoy! Please read and review! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or these characters.**


	2. February 6, 1970

_February 6, 1970_

Arthur awoke on the morning of his twentieth birthday to his wife excitedly shaking him. This wasn't entirely unusual because she would wake him up every morning for work. However, when he looked at the time, it was almost an hour earlier than he normally got up.

"Arthur. Arthur! Wake up!" Molly exclaimed.

Rolling over to face her, he sat up on an elbow. "What is it, Mollywobbles?" he asked sleepily as she shoved a tiny, neatly wrapped package into his hands. He blinked at it before looking back up at her.

"Go on! Open it!" she urged.

Arthur sighed. "Molly, I'm not even awake yet," he protested. "Besides, aren't I supposed to be more excited than you since it's _my_ birthday?"

"For Merlin's sake, just open the damn present!"

"Okay! Okay!" he conceded, realizing that Molly's excitement would soon turn to frustration if he didn't do as told.

Arthur tore the shiny, gold wrapping paper to reveal a small, rectangular box as Molly looked on in anticipation. When he took the top of the box off, he pulled out a vial of blue potion. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what it meant in his half-asleep state.

"I'm pregnant!" Molly burst out.

Arthur's jaw dropped and he was now fully awake. He and Molly had been married for a year and a half. They had been trying for a baby nearly as long. This was the best gift he could ever ask for. Finally, he tore his eyes off the vial and met Molly's. He could tell she had become apprehensive and he realized he still hadn't said anything.

"This," a wide smile spread across his face, "Mollywobbles, this is fantastic!" He carefully placed the potion back in the box and set it on the night stand before rolling back over and gently pushing Molly back on the bed. No wonder she woke him up so early. They now had an extra hour to do whatever they pleased.

 **Quote #48: "I'm pregnant!"**


	3. December 18, 1995

_December 18, 1995_

It was very late at night, but lights were still on at The Burrow. Molly sat in front of the fire, the Weasley family clock sitting in her lap. Tonight, Arthur was on guard duty. Both of them had guarded before and nothing had happened, but tonight she had an uneasy feeling.

Her head snapped to the clock when she heard the gears turning. Arthur's hand was slowly moving. It finally landed on..."Mortal Peril." Her heart began to race and her breathing became uneven as panic set in.

She was frozen with fear until a piece of paper appeared with a blaze of fire in midair. She picked it up with trembling hands and read it. It was a hastily written note from Dumbledore explaining what had happened and for her to wait until St. Mungo's contacted her to avoid suspicion.

Within minutes Molly was dressed, had received a letter from St. Mungo's, and sent one of her own to Bill. When she entered the hospital, the Welcome Witch directed her to the emergency waiting area. Remus and Tonks were sitting, talking quietly, in a corner. As soon as they saw her, they quickly stood and told her Kingsley and Mad-Eye were both at the Ministry. Soon after, her oldest son joined them.

What felt like hours passed and a healer walked out to speak with Molly. He told her Arthur's injuries were severe and no matter what they tried, they couldn't stop the bleeding. Finally, the healer got to the part that Molly really cared about: if her husband would live. "He's not going to make it through the night," the healer said regretfully A choked sob escaped and Bill caught her as her legs gave way. "I'm sorry. We will still do whatever we can, but it doesn't look good. You can go back and see him now," the healer finished before leaving a distraught mother and son to comprehend what was just said.

Bill walked to the room with her then asked if she wanted him to go in with her when they reached the door. Molly couldn't quite put together what her son asked, but she shook her head as she pushed the cold, white door open. Across the room, she could see her husband's pale, still form in the dim light. Hesitantly, she made her way to the chair sitting next to Arthur's bed. Sitting up straight on the edge of the chair, she pushed his hair out of his face. Her hand moved down to his. A lump formed in her throat and she blinked rapidly while taking a few deep, steadying breaths. Her husband was nothing like himself; he was pale, weak, cold…almost lifeless.

Molly lost the fight against her tears, but was successful in keeping then quiet. There was so much she wanted to say, but the lump in her throat made it painful to even swallow. In a strained voice, she managed, "If you can't do it on your own, can you do it for me?" Arthur knew she loved him – He knew anything else she could have said. This was the most important thing she could say in this moment. She was not going to so easily consign him to death as the healers were.

She moved to sit on the side of the bed, not letting go of his hand. She stroked his check with her free hand. The pain etched on his face made it clear he would much rather not be here, that he'd rather have died in the Department of Mysteries than be in this excruciating pain. Leaning forward, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips then whispered, "Please, for me?" Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him weakly squeeze her hand. At that moment, Molly knew it would be a long journey, but Arthur would do his damnedest to make it through this.

 **Quote #19: "He's not going to make it through the night."**

 **Quote #88: "If you can't do it on your own, can you do it for me?"**


	4. May 2, 2000

**Warning: Mention of suicide.**

 _May 2, 2000_

The war had been over for two years, but Molly Weasley would still find herself nervously glancing at the family clock every once in a while. It was just before five o'clock when she checked to see where everyone was. All the hands pointed to "work," except George's whose pointed at "lost." This wasn't surprising though; ever since Fred was killed, it had been stuck in that position.

Three hours passed and Arthur still hadn't come home. He had said he had to work late, but not _this_ late. She looked at the clock again. Ginny's, Percy's, Charlie's, and George's hands – Wait, George's? – were on "home;" Arthur's, Bill's, and Ron's were all pointing at "hospital."

To say Molly was worried was an understatement. Three of her family members were at the hospital, but she had no clue why. She wanted so badly to go to St. Mungo's to find out what was going on, but she knew someone would probably be there any second to inform her. So…she stayed.

32,400 seconds – or nine hours – passed though before anyone came. Molly hadn't realized it had been that long, but she noticed the sun coming up over the horizon. All night she had been worrying and waiting. Finally, the fireplace roared to life. She hurried over to meet her husband.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed with relief. That sense of relief left her as she saw the anguished look in his eyes – a look she had only seen a handful of times. "What's happened?" she breathed.

Arthur ran a hand through his thinning red hair before choking out, "He…oh, Merlin, he…he killed himself last night." He could barely get the words out of his mouth.

Tears began stinging Molly's eyes. "Who?" was all she could manage.

"…George…" he whispered.

Molly crumbled. Uncontrollable sobs wracked her body. This couldn't be happening. She had already lost one son; she couldn't lose another. Parents weren't supposed to bury their children.

She felt strong arms encircle her. Molly clung to her husband as he rocked her back and forth. He was shaking just as violently as she was and she felt the top of her hair slowly dampen. She never wanted to let go. To her, her husband's arms were the safest and most comforting place to be.

 **Quote #60: "He…oh, Merlin, he…he killed himself last night."**


	5. July 4,1998

_July 4, 1998_

In the weeks following Fred's funeral, life at The Burrow was far from normal. Harry and George kept themselves holed up in their rooms. Ginny did her best to get her boyfriend and her brother to come out. Ron barely ate. Percy, Fleur, and Hermione helped out around the house as much as they could. Charlie disappeared before dawn every day to help rebuild Hogwarts. Molly burst into tears whenever something reminded her of Fred. Bill and Arthur threw themselves into their work. But whenever he came home, no matter how late, Arthur would pour himself a glass of Firewhisky or put some in his tea. He never bothered to hide it.

Slowly…Gradually, life became easier. Things got better…except for Arthur.

One evening when Arthur was sitting in his armchair with his drink, Molly confronted the issue. The kids had all been sent down to the village to have a nice night out, so the only occupants of the Burrow were Molly and Arthur. She took the glass from his hand and sat on the couch across from him. Startled, Arthur looked up from where he was staring at the fireplace and cautiously watched his wife.

"Never let something take control of you so strongly that you can't break free from it," she simply stated.

"I'm not," he mumbled as he gently tried to take his glass back, but she wouldn't let go.

"You've done this every day for the past two months," she stated evenly. "I've already lost too many people I love." Her voice became shaky. "I don't want to lose you, too – I _can't_ lose you."

Arthur looked away from her now. He had gone this long without breaking down. He would _not_ break down. "You won't," he replied softly.

Taking a steadying breath, Molly replied, "That's hard to believe at the moment." No answer came and her husband still wasn't looking at her. She could tell how much her earlier statement affected him. "The kids and I talked," she pushed on. "You don't have to be strong for us anymore."

"That's not what this is," he quietly disagreed.

She didn't know who he was trying to fool. It was obvious that was exactly what this was. However, she gave him a chance to contradict her. "Fine. What is this then?" she asked. Silence was the only thing that answered her, so she continued. "You lost a son, too. You need time to grieve just like everyone else." Molly gently moved her husband's chin so his blue eyes met her brown ones. "F-Fred wouldn't want this."

It was then that Arthur lost all composure he had maintained over the past two months. He clung to his wife as if his life depended on it as he shook uncontrollably.

 **Quote #56: "Never let something take control of you so strongly that you can't break free from it."**


End file.
